The Story Of Us
by DarkHeart89
Summary: The lives of Artemis Crock and Wally West aren't easy ones, going through college, making bills on time, and kindling a relationship is anything but easy. A Story Series. Set after "Salavages"


Palo Alto. February 14, 03:37 PST.

Artemis rolled over expecting to feel the familiar sleeping figure of Wally, the warmth, but came back with just an empty bedside. Her eyes opened and she sat up, looking around questioningly. Was he still at the kitchen table working on his Vietnamese Lit. paper? She sighed in exasperation and got up, the chilled wood floor sending uncomfortable shivers up her spine.

He was smart in Biology and Chemistry, Literature? Not so much. Artemis opened the door slowly, the creaky door not helping at his point. She glared daggers at the wood and slowly, tiptoed to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. She looked around the corner curiously, seeing her sleeping boyfriend with his head on his laptop.

She stifled a giggle of amusement and walked over to him. She poked his shoulder as light as can be, then harder. No movement. He was easily out cold. She bit her lip. She couldn't just leave him there could she? He would be extremely sore in the morning and she was not up for complaining three hours from now. She had to think of some tactic to wake him, without getting involved in a sleepy screaming match.

She looked around the kitchen, smirking once she thought of something. She scurried over to the cupboard and grabbed a drinking glass, filling it with some tap water. She dumped it out realizing some of it could possibly get on the laptop, ruining it. She sighed, putting her arms on the marble, and tapped her foot, thinking.

She grinned, before heading over to the fridge and opened the top door, pulling out a long tray of ice cubes, she set it on the counter and pulled two out, a shudder running through her body at the pure iciness of the cubes. She snuck over to him, and put them down his shirt, watching as they slid down his freckled back, leaving a slight reminisce of melted ice.

She waited patiently; having had her patience developed more over the years.

Then suddenly, Wally sprung up with a yelp, having felt the ice slither down his spine. His face contorted with shock and he pranced around trying to get it out, smacking his back with his hands. She laughed, holding her gut as tears of laughter fell down her cheeks. This was more hilarious then the time Wally and her had gone to Artemis's friend, Barbara Gordon's party, and Wally spilt coffee all over his pants, yelling, "My balls are burning!" She never let him live that down.

Once the ice melted and Wally whirled around, looking for who put the ice down his back, his eyes landing on Artemis. He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it. His eyes drooped sleepily; the awakened feeling he felt from the ice cubes was wearing off. "Babe, I'll yell at you later, lets just get to bed.." He yawned, and trudged his way to their bedroom.

She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully before shutting his laptop and following after him. She slid through the slitted door and shut it, leaning against the door, and flipping the light on.

Wally threw his arm over his face; he was just lying in their bed, still in his clothes. "Artemis! Turn it off, it burns my poor defenseless eyes!" She snorted and turned the light off, the room being swept in darkness.

Wally let out a content sigh. "Much better." He mumbled sleepily. She padded over to their bed and kneeled on it, tugging his shirt.

"Off." Was all she said. He leaned up a bit, and let her pull it over his head. Thankfully, he had taken the jacket off that would have been really hard to take off in the dark. She traced the side of his face, finding his forehead and pressing a soft kiss to it.

"Good night Wally." She murmured and sank under the covers, curling into his side. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Night." And they were asleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Wally opened his eyes drearily, the bright sunlight slithering in from the opening in the shades, flowing over him and Artemis. He looked down at the blonde in his arms with a smile. She was so beautiful. He had forgotten about the incident last night. Besides, he didn't want to wake her, she looked too peaceful. He didn't want it to end.

He glanced at the alarm clock on the side table, it was 6:15, not too bad. They could just rest a little bit. He sighed happily and looked down at her. How had he managed to get someone as great as her? So beautiful, talented, smart. She was amazing.

Wally shut his eyes and breathed out, he didn't even care about the hunger striking his stomach, just about the blonde nestled in his arms.

Suddenly he felt rather uncomfortable and looked down, seeing a slight tent in the sheets. He grimaced, great, a case of morning wood. That just came at the best times didn't it?

He sighed and slowly reached his hand down, glancing at Artemis occasionally, almost there before her hand came out and gripped his wrist.

"Don't." She said, his eyes widened with shock. How the hell did she even do that! So quick, so agile, damn! She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You can't honestly think I was asleep?" He smiled sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, leaning over to read the clock. They were fine on time. She pushed her head into the crook of his neck, enjoying how warm he was.

Wally smiled at her, and kissed her temple softly. "Happy V-day babe." He said softly.

She smiled into his neck, "Still remember huh?" She chuckled, blowing her blonde hair out of her face.

"I can't just forget over night you know." He grinned, emerald eyes meeting her gray ones. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Just checking." She sat up a little on her elbows, the jersey riding a bit low in the chest area, giving Wally a nice view of her tan breasts. He grinned eagerly, staring. Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled the jersey up, earning a little whine from Wally. She scratched her mass of blonde and sat up totally, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. Wally grinned mechanically and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

She yelped in surprise and turned her head to glare softly at him. Wally laughed and layered her neck with kisses, earning a soft moan from her.

"You like that babe.." He whispered huskily against her ear, shivering into him.

She let out a slow breath and turned her head to glare at him, letting out a little yip once he bit her neck softly.

She gasped as he sucked on her neck and pushed him away, rolling off him. Wally sighed.

"Wally!" She squealed. "I do not need a hickey! So Babs and Bette can tease me even more? No thank you." She got out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom to get ready.

Wally rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and leaped outta bed, making a beeline for the kitchen. He needed food, now!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Once Artemis got dressed and had her morning shower, she headed for the small kitchen, seeing Wally eating most of the last box of Cheerios they had. She glared and yanked the box out of his grip. "Save some for me too." She ran her fingers through her straightened mane. She kind of missed the long length her hair was a couple months ago, but it was getting a bit difficult to take care of. It was much easier this way.

Wally grinned at her. "You do know that box is empty right?" Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "But there's plenty more in the cupboards! As you said…" He chuckled.

She set the empty cardboard down and headed over to the coffeemaker. Wally had made coffee. Great. She poured some in a mug for a took a long drink of it, she never had creamer or sugar, she wasn't a sweet person.

"Thanks for making the coffee." She smiled at Wally, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. He looked up at the sound of her voice, and nodded, a milk mustache layering his top lip.

She snorted. "Got a little milk on your lip Casanova." He blushed lightly, wiping it off with his forearm. "Cute." She mused out loud.

Wally grinned and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her lips. She grimaced at the strange taste of Cheerios and morning breath. She pulled back, her face twisted up in that same grimace.

"Wally have you brushed your teeth yet?" She asked hesitantly, a bit scared to find out the answer.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Nope."

She shook her head with a little laugh. "kinh tởm!" And got up, gulping down the rest of her coffee, on the search for her books and bag.

He held his hands up in surprise with a little snort. "Babe! You do know I can hardly understand you when you speak Vietnamese!"

She turned around, putting her hands on her hips. "I know, and that's exactly what I speak it." She smirked and disappeared in their room.

He shook his head. Women.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Artemis disappeared into the garage, bag slung over her shoulder as she headed for their red Dodge Avenger. Wally already behind the wheel. He honked at her.

"Come on!" He mouthed, making a little motion with his fingers. Ah, speedsters and time. She rolled her eyes and got in the passengers side, tossing her bag in the back.

"I'm going! I'm going." She exclaimed with a roll of her eyes and she buckled her seat belt, the ignition started and Wally began easing his way out of their driveway, looking around and behind him continually. Artemis closed her eyes to rest. She hadn't gotten much sleep with Wally's absence in their bed for most of the night. She felt restless when he wasn't there, so she'd honestly had less sleep then he had, by a bit.

Wally glanced at the blonde, a grin lighting up his face as he drove. "Tired Sleeping Beauty?"

She turned her head and opened her eyes. "What do you think?" She meant it as a rhetorical question, and he understood. Thankfully, she added silently.

He frowned slightly. "What's on your mind babe?" He asked, turning left, the sun shining in his eyes, making him close his eyes for a moment.

"Wally look out!" Artemis screeched, seeing the Camry getting too close for comfort. Wally honked and hit the breaks, throwing each forward, gripping his seat quickly, Artemis's head smacking into the glove compartment with a clunk.

"Shit!" Wally uttered under his breath, glancing at his girlfriend who was holding her nose, a twist of pain seen on her face. He watched the Camry drive around him, flipping him off. The guy just about rear-ended him! What an asshole!

He gritted his teeth angrily and sighed. "Babe, you bleeding?" He leaned forward, glancing at his girlfriend hesitantly. She nodded, pinching her nose. "Does it hurt?" He asked stupidly. She let out a scoff, wincing.

"Of course it hurts!" She squeaked, glaring half-heartedly at him. Wally searched for Kleenex and handed some to her, Artemis in turn pressing it tightly on her nose.

Wally smiled sheepishly. "Red for Valentines Day?" He joked, trying to cut the tension from their previous incident.

She looked at him menacingly. "Not funny." His smile faded and was replaced with a frown. He looked back at the road.

"Sorry…" He muttered, turning into the parking lot of the college.

The building was extravagant and had great architecture, it was a few years old and still in great shape, excluding the graffiti on the west wing, courtesy of Eric Needham, idiot. It was a great college, great teachers and professors at an ideal price. Neither thought they'd get in, yet they did. Let's say ole Bruce and Ollie were looking out for them. They'd been going for almost two years, living together for over two. She'd moved out of her Mom's apartment, him out of his parent's house. Their parent had been ecstatic when they found out the two would be getting their own place together, saddening when they realized how far away they'd be.

They had been through good and bad together, the bad being a huge fight last August, Wally walking right out and not coming back for another week.

It had been an awful fight battling over money issues, too much anger, too many accusations. So Wally had walked out. That night was one of the only nights Artemis had cried in one of the first times in their entire relationship.

She explained to her Mother how it was bound to end, it had been all too perfect and relationships are never like that unless they were going to end. And her's and Wally's had. Of course they had made up neither could stand to be apart anymore.

Those memories flashed through Artemis's eyes, a frown forming on her face.

Wally looked at her hesitantly. "Artemis?"

She shook her head and blinked the thoughts away.

"Sorry." She set her gaze at him. "You fed Olive right?" Wally's adams apple bobbed nervously at her random question.

"Uhh." Artemis's eyes widened.

"You didn't feed him!" She shrieked, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Wally let out a nervous laugh, before retorting.

"Neither did you!"

"I specifically told you to feed him before I got dressed!" Wally knew she had. He sighed.

"I know, I just err…forgot?" He had been way too busy checking Valentines plans aka making sure his reservation was still intact.

"Yeah you forgot about feeding the dog we've had for eight monthes." She rolled her eyes up at the ceiling, folding her arms.

"I was…doing…stuff." He replied lamely, mentally face palming. Real believable Wally!

"Stuff?" She arched an eyebrow. What was he planning? He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he searched for an available parking spot.

"…Stuff." He confirmed, eyeing one. He pressed the gas petal faster to get it, beating a yellow Corolla. He grinned victoriously.

She dropped the subject and unbuckled her seat belt, reaching around to grab her bag, Wally gripped her forearm, stopping her. She looked at him curiously.

"Babe, we got ten minutes before we need to… ya know, get going." Wally smirked.

Her silver eyes lit up with mischief. "Scoot your seat back."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

TBC

AN: This will be a series of stories about the lives of Artemis and Wally, college students. They will face old villians, friends, drama, and much much more. There will be a second chapter and maybe a third before I post the next day, February 15. I hope you enjoyed it. This took forever xD Happy reading my friends.


End file.
